The design and style of hair changes over time and amongst cultures. Irrespective of current hair trends, many people style hair using various implements in order to achieve a certain result. Typically, hairstyles are accomplished through the use of more than one device. Sometimes styling is achieved in a home environment or a professional setting such as a salon or barber shop. In a home environment, individuals may style hair with a creative flair that requires multiple devices to style hair and may require repeatedly picking up and laying down the devices to continue to style hair. Also, an individual might have a sense of urgency to quickly style hair for an event and may be rushing against the clock to leave for an event. When these types of circumstances happen, an individual might become inattentive to details. As a result, multiple devices used to style hair may become misplaced.
Similar to the home environment, a professional salon or barber shop often has a limited amount of space for the professional stylist to hold and organize various implements. When a professional is working with a client, it is often necessary for the professional stylist to hold a portion of the client's hair in one hand while simultaneously using an implement to accomplish the intended hairstyle in the other hand. This leaves the professional stylist with only one hand to use a styling implement or to switch between multiple styling implements. Combining the limited work space with the need for multiple styling tools can lead to a cluttered work environment along with misplacement of the desired hair equipment. When the total number of implements used to accomplish a hair styling task decreases, so follows a decreased likelihood for a cluttered workspace and misplacement of hair implements.
In a professional business setting, time correlates with income. The more clients a hair stylist can service, the greater the income. Some people lack the dexterity to use one hand to aptly manipulate an implement with multiple functions, or multiple implements with singular functions. Thus there remains a considerable need for methods and apparatuses that can conveniently allow a user to manipulate an implement to switch between multiple tasks quickly and efficiently without needing to remove the device from a user's control.
There is a need for a hair styling apparatus that enables a user to perform multiple functions without the need to completely release the hair styling device. There is a need for a hair implement that may be used to style hair (such as, but not limited to, parting, combing, brushing, and styling) without the need for additional separate tools or implements that may become misplaced. When one or more additional tools may be necessary, there remains a need for a hair styling apparatus that enables a user to easily and quickly pick up and use additional tools without completely releasing the hair styling device.
There is a need for hair implements that can be used to comb, brush, or style hair on a section of the hair implement, while also enabling the user to switch and perform a different hair styling task with another section of the implement, without ever requiring the user to set down the hair styling implement. There is a need for hair styling methods and apparatuses that facilitate the quick and efficient creation of hairstyles without requiring a user to switch between multiple separate devices and use additional separate tools to perform styling techniques.